cuento rojo
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: solo quería leer un libro, pero se encontró con una pesadilla... y unos alegres animales? -AU- one-shot


**HOLA! :) tal vez no me conozcan o tal vez si, ya que he dejado algunos reviews ;) y como he decidido dejar de ser un paracito que solo lee fics y no escribe, aquí les dejo lo que mi escasa imaginación y tiempo me permitieron hacer.**

**Pero antes quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a Rukia Nair, que gracias a ella Salí en la búsqueda de mi inspiración.**

**ROJO VIVO**

* * *

**POV RUKIA**

Ha pasado tiempo, yo tenía quince años, ahora tengo diecisiete y cada vez que veo al idiota de mi novio lo recuerdo, y eso es siempre, como ahora que lo veo a mi lado viendo por la ventana y sin poner atención a la clase de historia, sí lo recuerdo perfectamente…

Era un día muy hermoso, pero lo recuerdo como el peor de mi vida. A media tarde de ese día, viví una experiencia que aún no me puedo explicar, porque fue muy extraña y horrible que me dejó el recuerdo más extraño de mi existencia.

o ͠ O ͠ o

_Ese día, salimos de la escuela y nos fuimos directamente a su casa, mis padres no estaban así que me dejaron a cargo de los señores Kurosaki, bueno fue mi mamá ya que mi padre no estuvo muy conforme en fin, como siempre Masaki-san nos esperaba con una deliciosa comida, comimos y como siempre Ichigo peleo con su padre, Karin lo animaba a que lo golpeara mejor, Yuzu los calmaba aunque no le hacían caso, cuando el alboroto se calmo, vimos televisión con la familia de Ichigo, después todos nos retiramos a descansar, yo dormía con las mellizas aunque Isshin-san insistía en que me quedara con Ichigo ganándose un puñetazo de su hijo mayor, Masaki-san se fue con las mellizas a preparar el lugar donde yo dormiría, por lo tanto me fui a esperar a la habitación del bobo de Ichigo, cuando entre él se dispuso a hacer la tarea y yo me recosté en su cama y me dispuse a escuchar música, acomode mi cabeza en una almohada y fije la vista en el techo, de pronto me dieron ganas de leer y me pare hasta un librero donde Ichigo tiene algunos libros, los recorrí todos con la vista y con el dedo índice, pero ninguno me llamo la atención, volví a la cama y me quedé sentada en ella, de pronto escuche un ruido y volteé hacia el librero que era de donde venia el ruido, me pare y fui a ver que era, entonces sentí que algo o alguien me observaba, sentí un escalofrío que me sacudió de pies a cabeza, tuve miedo pero aún así me pare decidida a investigar, camine despacio muy lentamente y de pronto, di un gran salto hacia atrás espantada, porque de entre los libros salió un peluche en forma de león que al parecer estaba mal acomodado y cayó al suelo, me llevé la mano al pecho y solté un suspiro de alivio, seguí con la vista al peluche y curiosamente se cayó sobre un libro muy viejo y de color rojo como la sangre, se me hizo muy extraño porque recordé el momento en que busqué un libro para leer y no me acordé verlo visto, pero me pareció interesante y decidí leerlo. _

_Tengo muy presente la primer página que decía __**"LEE SI TIENES**__**VALOR"**__ esa frase despertó más mi curiosidad y aparte me pareció divertida y no le di mayor importancia ya que si era de Ichigo de seguro era muy bueno, entonces le di vuelta a la primera hoja y… ¡sorpresa! estaba completamente en blanco, seguí dando vuelta a las hojas y seguían en blanco entonces recordé la frase de advertencia y me dio muchísima risa moví la cabeza y entonces decidí llegar al final y le di vuelta a todo el libro y cuando esperaba encontrar un fin en la última hoja encontré un pequeñísimo punto rojo que apenas se veía, llamó mi atención ya que era lo único que había encontrado en el extraño libro rojo y empecé a frotarlo con mi dedo, el punto comenzó a crecer, se hizo grande y más grande hasta que se formo un coágulo de sangre, quite mi dedo de encima y el coágulo saltó al suelo no me dio tiempo de pensar nada porque inmediatamente empezó a subir lentamente por mi pierna, quise moverme y sacudirlo pero estaba totalmente paralizada sentía como si un gusano muy fuerte fuera trepando por mi cuerpo, hasta que llegó a mi cuello, estaba completamente aterrorizada._

_No podía gritar, sentía que me asfixiaba, mire la habitación en busca de ayuda pero estaba vacía, en mi desesperación pude ver como el coágulo empezó a endurecerse hasta transformarse en una filosa daga, que rasgaba mi piel, me lastimaba y me causaba un gran dolor. Entonces quise soltar el libro rojo pero una extraña fuerza se apoderó de mi voluntad y me obligaba a sostenerlo en mis manos, el ejemplar se hizo tan pesado que creí se arrancarían mis brazos, pero en ese momento las hojas comenzaron a dar vuelta solas y mi sufrimiento empeoró, observe con pánico como la daga descendió a mi mano derecha y cortó mi dedo índice, escribiendo con mi sangre sobre las hojas en blanco de el libro rojo. _

_Lo que mi dedo escribió fue la muerte de mi madre, ella llegaría a la edad de cuarenta años y moriría de un extraña enfermedad a causa de un coágulo de sangre en los ojos, que poco a poco la fue dejando ciega y ascendió hasta su cerebro causándole fuertes dolores de cabeza provocándole la muerte, lo más horrible fue que cuando estábamos en su funeral mi padre abrió su ataúd para verla por última vez y despedirse de ella pero sorpresivamente una mancha roja saltó sobre su cara quitándole la vida._

_Y después de un corto tiempo yo no podía con tanto dolor y sentía que era consumida por la tristeza, que sin pensar tome la katana que mi padre guardo con orgullo en su estudio y me hice un profundo corte en la garganta hasta caer al suelo sin vida._

_Sentí que ya no podía más, estaba al borde de la locura y me dolía el pecho por el sufrimiento de leer como sería mi muerte y la de mi familia quería llorar, deseaba gritar y no podía respirar bien, cuando de pronto, escuche un grito muy fuerte que cimbro la casa…_

— _¡RUUKIAAAA! ¡Sal de mi cama ve a dormir con mis hermanas!_

_Abrí los ojos asustada y me levante de la cama lo más rápido que pude, voltee para todos lados y me encontré con unos ojos miel bajo un ceño fruncido que me veían con molestia, agradecí a Dios y toda su corte celestial que fuera solo un sueño, pero entonces noté que tenía algo entre mis manos y un nuevo escalofrío me invadió cuando vi que era un libro rojo, lo solté asustada, este cayó al suelo y se abrieron sus páginas, pero suspire aliviada cuando vi unos simpáticos animalitos y una linda niña llamada Caperucita Roja… _

_Sonreí y levente y tome el libro arrojándoselo a la cara al pelos de naranja, Salí de su habitación todavía escuchando improperios de parte del idiota de Ichigo por haberlo golpeado… _

o ͠ O ͠ o

—oi enana ya vámonos— Salí de mis recuerdos al ver la imponente figura de Ichigo parado a mi lado, guarde mis cosas al ver que era hora de ir a casa.

Cuando salimos del instituto caminábamos tranquilamente hasta que la zanahoria a mi lado me hablo…

—oye Rukia ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy estuviste muy pensativa— me lo dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me quitaba mi bolso para llevarlo él, admito que me encanta cuando se porta como un caballero y no como el imbécil que normalmente es.

—nada solo recordaba…— le sonreí y sentí como apretaba más mi mano

—ah y ¿Qué recordabas?— me devolvió la sonrisa, esa de la que su madre y yo somos las únicas afortunadas de verle.

—pues de que te gusta leer caperucita roja acompañado de tu osito de peluche— me reí de su expresión y lo solté para correr

—¡oye te dije que eso no era mío! ¡Vuelve aquí condenada enana!— y como siempre corrió para alcanzarme y darme mi "merecido"…

Aunque desde entonces evito leer los libros de mi amado fresa, no vaya a ser que Shakespeare me quiera sacar las tripas…

* * *

**Les agradecería mucho si me dejan saber su opinión así que **

**me dejarían un review? :)**


End file.
